Terra's Return or A new Emotion
by PercentTitan
Summary: When Terra returns from her stone, all BB does is spend time with her. But for a reason he doesn't understand, he feels uncomfortable around her. Raven finds herself confused and feeling 2 new things she never felt before.


**Disclamer : I do not own TT sadly enough.**

**Ok, this is my first fan flic. I know this chapter is really short and pointless but like I said it is my first fan flic. Please Read and Review. If you like it please tell me so. If you hate it don't be afraid to say so, I actually look forward to the mean criticizm because it will help me to see what to do/ not to do. **

**HERE YA GO!**

** S C **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**It was just another day at Titans Tower . Raven was reading The Book of Azar . Cyborg and BB were playing a new Gamesation game. Robin and Starfire were watching some movie that was on the television. All was normal...Or was it! Back at the place where Terra had been turned into stone, something odd was happening. Terra's stone was starting to glow yellow. Slowly, pieces of her stone hand started to fall off, revealing her gloved hands. Slowly, the stone around her arms and legs started crumbling off. Soon, all from her fingers to her feet were revealed, no stone covering them, only the Slade uniform. Her stone hair was rapidly turning back into it's old blonde color. The stone crashed off her upper body, and then slowly, millameter by millameter, the stone covering her face started chipping. 45 minutes later, the last bit of stone fell off her body. The weak teenager fell to the ground instantly. Her hands and legs were trembling, and all she could do was watch as a small tear ran down her tan cheek as she softly whispered, **

**" Titans...Beastboy...Slade...No". Her eyes slapped shut, and she layed there motionless. **

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**" ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR", yelled Plasmus as the evil blob of...whatever he is got defeted yet again by the titans. " Booya", yelled Cyborg. The titans walked back to the T-Car and all got in. Cyborg of course drove, Robin sat in the passenger seat, Starfire sat in the back seat on the right, Raven in the back left, and BB in the middle of the 2 girls. The drive went silent and smooth for quite some time, until they approached what had to be the bumpiest road ever seen. The road had all the titans bouncing high out of there seats. All the titans except Raven were screaming ( not out of scaredness, out of ya know like ' hey this is sorta fun and exciting ' kinda scream). BB looked over at Raven. She was holding onto her seat and her face was slowly turning a sickly green. BB who didn't know what to say to this just asked " Are...you...ok...Raven..."! Raven looked at him. " S...S...Super", she said as sarcastically as she could. She put her hand over her mouth. She dug her other hand further into her seat and her face turned a bright green. Suddenly, the road became smooth. The titans watched as all the bumps and curves that were in the road in front of them suddenly lowered until the road was as straight as can be. Cyborg slammed on the breaks. " Whoa", said all the titans in a confused and shocked way. All except for Raven that is who had her head out the window and was puking. " That was...wierd", Robin said. " Yes, why has the very bumpy and un-smooth road which made our friend sick suddenly smoothened out before us", Starfire asked. Clueless, the 3 guys shook there heads. " Titans, lets investigate, see why we can find out what happened to the road", Robin said. " Beastboy, stay here with Raven", Robin said looking at the still puking Raven. Robin,Star, and Cyborg got out of the car and quickly ran down the road. " Um...Raven are you gonna be alright", Beastboy asked back in the T-Car. Raven had stopped barfing for a minute but then just continued. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were a little farther up the road. There was a bunch of grass and a huge rock on one side of the road. Cyborg stepped behind the rock and looked down. His eyes widended. " NO WAY", he yelled. " What is it", Robin asked . " I-i-it's..it's Terra", said Cyborg. **

**Ok so tell me what ya think. **


End file.
